deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alex Mercer vs. SCP-682/@comment-30146615-20170205010143
Well, it seems like a close matchup. But with knowledge of both of their abilities, issues start showing up. For instance, both of them have similar–read: SIMILAR–powers. Alex can regulate his own cellular composition and absorb bio-mass from other organisms and integrate their cells into his system to regenerate and develop. SCP-682 can regenerate at insane rates, increase its form based on consumption of matter, and adapt to counter and/or integrate almost any negative phenomena it experiences. So, looking at them both, I say we compare their respective abilities first. Regeneration: Here's the thing: Alex just can't absorb 682's biomass. To quote SCP Test Log T-98816/682, (which consists of attempting to use other SCPs to eliminate SCP-682): Hypothesis: 682 is not bound to base Earth biological chemistry and can adapt itself to be 'organic' or 'inorganic' as necessary. Some of the boys on the lab are arguing whether we can even classify it as 'living', at least as we understand life. This worries me, because an unliving, undying intelligent monster… well, that's where you start getting sacrifices in your name. — Dr. Zara Alex's integration powers are limited to biological matter, and thus would be unable to absorb or consume 682. That means that during this fight, Alex cannot heal himself, as his regeneration is tied to consumption. 682's regeneration is not, and is also unaffected by most reality-warping powers, as 682 is less of a living thing and more of a thinking fact that is locked in reality. Also, 682 can consume inanimate matter to grow larger, giving it a clear advantage in this regard. Finally, every time Alex hits it with something, it becomes resistant to that. Durability: Oh, boy. With Adrenaline Surge, Alex is likely at City Level durability, possibly somewhat higher. He is assumedly immune to everything encountered in his universe, so he can probably take a nuke. A NUKE. Let's look at 682. Now, 682 has survived some extreme punishment, sure. What makes it more dangerous is that, if you use something on it, and that fails to kill it, it adapts immediately to become immune to the thing for a time range of 24 hours to 1 month. But its crowning achievement is something that it technically has never done. Allow me to introduce you to SCP-2305-A. A sheaf of paper stapled in the corner that updates itself frequently to contain what appear to be official documents from the SCP Foundation. These files detail hypothetical scenarios in which the foundation attempts various tests, some of which have nigh-apocalyptic results. Testing has confirmed the validity of SCP-2305-A. It detailed an experiment to try and kill SCP-682. (1) Remove 90% of SCP-682's biomass. (2) Put it on the moon. (3) Spread 2500 RDS-220 hydrogen bombs over the surface of the moon. (4) Add 750 SCP-2195-1 instances (Which are exploding stillborn babies that have the following specs: *Density: 1.8-1.9 g/cm3 *Specific energy of explosion: 9.2 MJ/kg *Explosive strength (measured by Trauzl test): 670 cm3 *Brisance (measured by Kast test): 8 mm *Detonation velocity: 8300-8500 m/s *Sensitivity: 70% explosions with a 10 kg weight dropped from a height of 25 cm. *Amount of tissue in an instance of SCP-2195-1: 7.5 to 8 kg, explosive yield up to 25 kg of TNT equivalent. (5) Start the fireworks. What was the result of such an apocalyptic procedure, you ask? 0.03 mililiters of 682's blood survived and it adapted, growing to the size of Jupiter and eating multiple planets in the Sol system. Alex cannot destroy SCP-682. Combat:' Alex actually edges 682 out by a pretty significant margin here. He has the maneuverability advantage, the speed advantage, the strength advantage, destructive power, and ability variety advantage. The only edge he ''doesn't have is in intelligence, which goes squarely to 682 as a super-sentient entity. '''Verdict: The deciding factor of the whole thing, however, is that 682 can alter any form that it technically exists as a part of to regain itself. A likely result is the following: 1.) Combatants introduced in shared environment. 2.) Alex immediately absorbs 682, as it has not yet rendered itself 'non-living'. 3.) After a period of time, Alex starts to undergo slow changes. 4.) Changes continue to accelerate. 5.) After a period of time, Alex has now become an instance of SCP-682, possessing the abilities of Alex Mercer. Another potential scenaro: 1.) Combatants introduced in shared environment. 2.) Alex begins to absorb SCP-682, but is deterred by the creature becoming non-living. 3.) Alex begin to assault 682, avoiding its attacks with ease while hitting it with a constant barrage of attacks that cause massive damage to his opponent. 4.) SCP-682 is rendered incapable of fighting back or using consumptive integration as it it more and more damaged. Alex continues his assault. 5.) SCP-682's adaptability comes into effect, neutralizing each of Alex's powers in turn. Due to this effect, 682's regeneration begins to steadily overtake the damage it is dealt by Alex. 6.) Eventually, Alex runs out of options and 682 completes regeneration, free to consume mass and develop as it is no longer restrained. 7.) At this point, I will give Alex his DLC powers just to drive the point home. 8.) Nothing Alex can do to SCP-682 works at this point, and if it does, cannot destroy it. The Warp Vortex and Medusa's Wrath in particular could be disastrous if 682 gains those abilities from exposure, as they can both affect him. 9.) 682 does not tire. It can no longer be damaged. At this point, the battle becomes a drawn-out game of cat-and-mouse that inevitably results in Alex exhausting his abilities or accumulating enough damage over time to be put down with no way to heal or repair. 10.) The battle ends in favor of SCP-682.